Paralogue 4: Vigilante
The piers of a large portside city are bustling with visitors and workers alike. While the sweaty workers labor under the weight of cargo to put on barges, the intruders dart around them, anxiously awaiting the shape on the horizon. A couple of spats break out as workers clash with the tourists getting in their way, but the piers—and the town attached to them—are otherwise peaceful despite the activity. When the boat the visitors are waiting on docks, cheers rise from the crowd and permeate the air. Travelers hop off the boat to be greeted by their families, increasing the volume of the shouts and cheers. Every single person disembarking gets greeted by one or more members of their family, but one person makes their way through the crowd alone. This individual wears a mask fashioned after a crow, complete with wings on the sides and a beak on the front. Their eyes are covered, but the beak only partially obscures the dour expression their mouth is making. They shift the pack on their back and make a beeline for the town, unphased by the joyful families surrounding them. They find a tavern and decide to stop there for drinks and food. Unfortunately, they are turned away by a strict “no mask” policy, so they find a more lenient bar elsewhere. They take a seat, unaffected by the thugs and sketchy people around them and order some food. Barkeep: I sure hope you ain't planning on ordering any alcohol without some kind of identification. ???: Don't worry. Even if I did drink, I wouldn't tonight. Not a good idea so soon after getting off a boat. Barkeep: Ah! You haven't gotten your land legs back yet, eh? You came in on that cruise ship earlier today? ???: Yep. Barkeep: Came in from a whole 'nother continent, eh? So are you visiting or comin' home? ???: I guess you can say I'm coming home. I don't exactly have one, but this is where I was born, so... Barkeep: A drifter then, I getcha. While the masked person eats, nobody in the tavern bothers them, too intimidated by their mysterious aura and cool demeanor. The other patrons do provide the stranger with some good gossip to listen in on, though. Over the course of their meal, they learn of a drug-smuggling gang being run in the city, and the way the local authorities have been eluded by the leaders of the operation. Patron 1: The clients of this gang just call the druglord Jack, which is so common that the popo don't even know where to start. Patron 2: 'S probably not even his real name. Patron 1: Exactly! The fuzz's been thinking about bringin' the Shepherds into it, but those guys ain't half of what they used t'be. At the mention of the Shepherds, the masked stranger pauses a moment, but resumes eating and listening in on the conversation. Patron 2: Even then, I doubt they'd believe that such a stupidly named gang would be a real threat. Patron 1: Ya think it's a stupid name? Patron 2: The Spades? It sounds like what a gang of dumb kids would call themselves. Patron 1: True. After paying for their meal, the person in the mask places two coins on the table of the people discussing the drug empire. ???: Thanks for the tip. Jack will be taken care of within the week. Bet on it. They leave the patrons confused and venture outside the bar. ???: Jack, huh? I'll figure this out. The sun sets and the hustle and bustle in the city dies down considerably, replaced by an eerie silence and the distant echoes of few footsteps. A man wanders the streets, looking around constantly to make sure he isn't being tracked, before veering into a dark alley. He stops by a dumpster and knocks on it rhythmically several times. It opens slightly, and he slips some coins into the crack, wincing as they clank against the bottom loudly. Then, a hand emerges and gives him a small bag. After he tucks it away and runs off, the dumpster closes with a bang. Moments later, the masked person silently climbs down from the roof they watched the transaction from and perfectly mimics the rhythmic knocking the other man had done. The dumpster opens and they rustle through their pack. Instead of coins, they produce an arrow and stab it into the dumpster blindly, hoping to hit whoever's inside. A cry of pain comes from inside, and before a retaliation comes, the masked person drags the dealer out and a struggle ensues. ???: Are you with the Spades drug cartel? Dealer: Piss off! ???: Stop struggling and this will be painless. Dealer: I ain't talkin'! ???: Not yet, but you will. With a quick, well-placed smack, the masked person knocks the dealer out, proceeding to tie him up, cover his mouth, and haul him off. Hours later, the man wakes up, tied to a chair in a dark room. Dealer: Where am I? Who are you? ???: We should talk a little more about you. I want to know everything you do. Dealer: You ain't getting nothing from me. No sir. ???: I've been doing this for a very long time. I can make you talk. Dealer: Try me! The masked person draws a knife and moves close to the one source of light in the room. They hold the knife over the candle's flame and the dealer gulps as he watches the metal slowly turn red. Dealer: Y-you wouldn't. ???: Try me. The person throws the knife and it sticks in the wall, the warm part of the blade pressed against the man's cheek. Dealer: Eep! ???: Who is Jack? Where can I find him? Dealer: Look man, I dunno what you want with Jack, but nobody gets a private appointment with him. At least, not when they know it's him. He's so good even most of us in the operation don't know who he is. He always meets with members under a different name. The only ones who know Jack are his top three flunkies. I swear I'm tellin' the truth! ???: Hm...A slippery one, this guy. Where do you get your supplies? Dealer: What...? ???: You heard me. Dealer: Say, you don't seem like a law enforcer. Do...do you want an in with Jack? Because you don't have to go to these lengths to join The Spades. ???: Who gives you the drugs to sell off to people? Irritated at having to repeat themselves, the person takes the knife from the wall and hovers it over the flame again. ???: Tell me, or this time I'll aim at you. Dealer: Alright, alright! The Spades get their supplies from Clubs once a week. He meets all the dealers under the piers at midnight every Sunday. He's ranked way high, so he'll know what you want. ???: Midnight as in...? Dealer: ...What? ???: Midnight could be either Saturday becoming Sunday or Sunday becoming Monday. Dealer: I don't...uh, the second one. After Sunday's done we get our supplies that midnight. ???: Alright. Dealer: Are you gonna let me go now? I told you what you wanna know! I got nothin' else, I swear. ???: Fine. They cut the ropes with the still-hot knife, and the man squeals as the metal brushes against his skin. ???: If anyone hears about this, you'll wish I hadn't let you go, got it? Dealer: Promise! Get me outta here! After the dealer makes haste, the person leans against a wall and fiddles with their knife. ???: What day is it now...? Hm, maybe I wasn't done asking him questions. As it turns out, the day is Sunday, so the person only needs to prepare for a day before getting a direct line to the leader of The Spades. When the sun starts to set, casting orange light on the water, the city becomes host to a group of people who cause a stir. The decently sized group carries a sort of authority, and one of them is immediately approached by an officer. Officer: S-sir Jimmy! It's an honor to see the Shepherds grace our fair city. Jimmy: Hello. We're only visiting for the night. Officer: Oh, you are? We were actually hoping you were here to help us solve a case. Jimmy: What kind of case? Officer: There's this drug cartel that we just can't catch. Leslie: That sounds like a local problem. Officer: We can't make heads of tails of any of their operations. They've eluded us for years. Jimmy: Hm, we're in kind of a hurry, but I'll look into it. Officer: Thank you sir! Watching this exchange from the shade of a storefront, the masked person nods slowly. ???: Good thing they won't need to get involved. They turn away before seeing the sight that would stop them in their tracks and proceeds to get ready for the confrontation in a matter of hours. Later, the stranger sits in a tavern for dinner, silently eating and keeping to themselves. Someone takes a seat next to them and orders some food as well. He greets the stranger and decides to strike up conversation after, of course, introducing himself as Chuck. Chuck: Interesting mask you got there. Is there a story behind that? The stranger's face softens at his name, and they decide to indulge him. ???: I do vigilante work. I take on cases law enforcement can't. Not everyone appreciates that, so I had this mask crafted so I could do what I do without running into trouble. Chuck: Oh, I see! It's a noble line of work, I think. You could just join the law enforcement, can't you? ???: I could, but I don't like being tied down to one place for too long. Chuck: Then a port city's just the place for you, huh? ???: I guess you could say that. Chuck: So what's your superhero name? ???: What? Chuck: You're a vigilante hero, I doubt you use your real name, that'd be silly. ???: Hm. Nobody asks that until I've already saved them. Chuck: Well you saved me a boring meal, that's for sure. So what is it? The Crow? Crow Man? Bird Man? The Black Bird? Ooh, Midnight Chirp! No, that's stupid. ???: Heh. Just call me Strider. Chuck: Gladly. So are you working that Spades case? Strider: I need to go. Important date at the piers tonight. Strider pays for their dinner and leaves Chuck alone, getting irritated by his questioning. At ten minutes until midnight, Strider walks down the beach in the direction of the piers. The full moon high in the sky illuminates enough for them to see, and they feel the full weight of the bow and arrows on their back. Once they reach the piers, they see a short, portly man with a hat and a cane tapping his foot impatiently in the sand. He seems to be the only one present, but didn't the dealer say he gave every dealer their share here...? Just when they realize things didn't add up, a fist smashes them on the side of their head, sending them sprawling onto the sand. Clubs: Thanks for coming out to help me, Hearts. A large man with a hat and trenchcoat emerges from the shadows, cracking his knuckles. Hearts: I wouldn't have t'do this if you had some muscle on yer damn bones, Clubs. Clubs: ...This is the right guy you had to clock, right? Hearts: A bow'n'arrow, dumbass bird mask, sounds right t'me. Strider: You...planned an ambush. Clubs: Duh! You thought you could capture and interrogate one of our men and get away with it? Hearts: What kinda half-assed operation do you take us fer? Strider: I knew I shouldn't have let him go... Clubs: So now what? Hearts: I...dunno. Clubs: Diamonds will know what to do! A man in a suit and bowler hat emerges next, sighing and lighting a cigar as the other two turn away to face him. Hearts: Oi, speak o' the devil. Diamonds: I was hoping you wouldn't need me, but I came because I figured you knuckleheads wouldn't know what to do. Clubs: Heh, you know us too well. Strider: So what are ''you going to do with me? '''Hearts': Shaddup! Don'cha see that's what we're tryin'a figure out? Diamonds: I say we kill this dumbass here and carry on with our lives. Strider: (I was afraid he was gonna say that...) Hearts: I was hopin' you would say that. Clubs: But wait, how would we cover it up? I bet this poor bastard's family would notice, y'know? Diamonds: Simple, if— Suddenly, an arrow hits Clubs in the back, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble forward. Hearts and Diamonds whirl around to face their masked opponent, who is now standing with bow in hand. Strider: Don't have a family, but thanks for your concern. Hearts: Why you little...! He rushes at them, only for them to nimbly hop out of the way, load an arrow, and fire in one fluid movement. Hearts curses loudly as the arrow hits his side. Hearts: Diamonds, a little help! Diamonds; I prefer not to get my hands dirty. Strider: Oh no you don't! As Diamonds slinks back into the shadows, Strider chases after him. Unfortunately, they get tripped by Clubs, who has regained composure, and hit the ground hard. Clubs: Not so fast! Clubs unsheathes a sword hidden in his cane, and Hearts brandishes an axe. Clubs: We're not gonna get taken out by some upstart with a bow and a dumb costume. The two druglords start chasing the masked hero, who deftly darts in and out of the piers' supporting pillars to avoid their attacks. Every once in a while, they shoot an arrow in the direction of their attackers, but they stay focused on trying to find out where Diamonds ran off to. After a while, they give up and focus on Hearts and Clubs. Strider: I need to get rid of Hearts, because I can tie down Clubs and torture him for information, but if it came down to a fist fight between me and Hearts, I'd lose. They nock an arrow and nod. Somehow, they manage to draw the bow and aim it while moving around, and let the arrow fly at Hearts, who takes it in the shoulder and shakes off the pain with an angry roar. Strider: He's...gonna take a few more arrows to take down than I'd like. They step out into the moonlight and look up to see the pier lined with thugs and gangsters. Strider: Where did you come from? In the middle stands Diamonds and next to him, a man with an eyepatch and a wicked smile. Diamonds: I got some reinforcements. Hearts and Clubs emerge as well and quickly see the group as well. Clubs: Hey, backup! Hearts: Boss, ya didn't hafta come and waste yer time. Strider: Boss? That must be Jack! Jack: This piece of work wanted to see me so bad, I figured I'd at least grant 'im the pelasure. Strider: You're too kind. They aim at Jack and let their arrow fly, but Jack's too fast for it. He ducks out of the way, and Diamonds yells for everyone present to charge. The opposing force jumps from the pier onto the sand and start advancing on our hero. Strider: I seem to have bitten off more than I can chew. Strider takes a deep breath and prepares to go down fighting, but shortly after nocking an arrow, they get saved by two large beasts charging onto the beach and getting between them and their attackers. Strider: What?! Taguel...? Jayde: We'll take it from here! Kayde: Ow! Sis, did you have to dig your feet into my side like that? Kodie: Sorry, things got intense. The people atop the Taguel slide down, one young girl with a sword in hand and one grown man who looks somehow...familiar. Strider: What the...?! Joos: Are you alright? Strider: I... Kodie: You seem fine. Joos: Good job luring out the Spades like this. I never would have dreamed that it would have worked this well. The leader's right there. Jack: Reinforcements? You slimy little... No matter. I'm known as the Sovereign Slayer for a reason. Attack! The rest of the Shepherds approach the beach, weapons in hand, and the two forces waste no time in clashing, Jack and Diamonds watching from the pier. Once the tactician turns his attention away from Strider, they start contributing, drawing their bow and darting through the crowds, striking down anyone unfortunate enough to get in their line of sight. The midnight battle rages on, and the Shepherds seem to hold their own despite being outnumbered. Strider wastes no time in trying to find the leaders of the operation, and the first one they find in the battle is Clubs, who's squaring off against a small girl with an appropriately sized bronze lance. Cheering her on is a woman with daggers in her hands. Jessica: You got this guy! Clubs: Are you kidding me? Sending a child to fight a mobster? What kind of joke do you take me fo—whoops! In his attempt to charge at Maddie, Clubs trips and lands face first in the sand, causing Strider to have to stifle a giggle. Clubs: Awright, bad example! He leaps to his feet and attacks Maddie with a flurry of sword swings. Maddie scrambles to defend herself, and mostly succeeds. When she does slip up, Clubs' sword manages to nick her arm, causing Jessica to jump into action. Her daggers discourage Clubs from doing any more damage and give Maddie an opening to swipe at him. He stumbles backwards, but before he can fully recover, Strider deals the finishing blow. Strider: Deuces, bitch. Jessica: Thanks, stranger! Maddie: We owe ya one. Strider nods at the girls and darts off, looking for Hearts. Nearby, Spencer starts to slow in battle. Joos: What's the matter? Spencer: I forgot how much I don't care for fighting real people. Joos: Oh? Spencer: The ghosts and Risen are no problem, but I can't help but feel guilty about taking the lives of actual people. Joos: Even if they're terrible people? Spencer: Yeah. Joos: Interesting. I wonder if that's a good or a bad mindset for a future king to have. Unable to find the words for a response, Spencer goes back to fighting, Joos keeping an eye on him just in case he ends up needing help. It doesn't take long for Strider to find Hearts, thanks to his bulky form. When he is found, he's engaged in a fierce axe-battle with Augustus. The snarling mobster takes savage swings that could cleave bone if they connect, and Augustus struggles to dodge and counterattack at the same time. Hearts: Damned Shepherds bargin' in on our good business and stickin' yer noses where ya don't belong! He raises his axe high and brings it down with intent to chop Augustus in two, but Augustus steps aside, revealing Will, who shoots an arrow that hits Hearts' hand hard enough to make him drop his axe. Strider also lets fly an arrow, and it embeds itself in his ribs. As he roars in pain, Augustus takes a swing, and thanks to a twitch helping his hand along, takes Hearts' head clean off. Augustus: Hey now, no need to lose your head about it! Hah! Will: Good one, boss! Strider: Ugh. With a roll of their eyes, Strider moves on, looking to contribute in any other way necessary. News of the defeat of Hearts and Clubs spreads like wildfire, and the news quickly reaches Jack and Diamonds. Jack: What?! How could they take down my fourth and third in command so easily? Diamonds: I had heard the Shepherds had lost their moxie, but it seems they still have a little chutzpa left in 'em. Jack: Feh. I'll show those bozos what it means to cross Jack Noir! Brandishing throwing knives, Jack jumps from the pier and dives into battle. Diamonds, meanwhile, stays in place and grabs another cigar from his pocket. Diamonds: Light one up for the Midnight Crew... Jack fights stealthily, throwing knives and hindering targets while avoiding detection and sticking to the shadows of the pier. His black attire helps him remain unseen, and he deals a good amount of chip damage to the Shepherds, and his sole contributions start to show when the tides of battle turn. The Shepherds start to lose the upperhand, and the healers all have their hands full healing dagger wounds. Ace: I don't remember them having a ninja in their ranks, but whoever it is needs to be stopped before they do some real harm. Strider: Hm... After formulating a plan, Strider snaps their fingers and points at Kayde. Strider: You. Taguel. Let me on your back. Kayde: You got it. The stranger climbs on Kayde and looks around the battlefield, arrow loaded and ready to fire. They spot a dark shape dart through the crowd, and after quickly doing the math, fires at where they suspect the shape to be next. Jack's snarl is loud enough to hear, and Strider points in his direction. Strider: That way! Kayde: On it! Bounding through the crowd, Kayde makes haste for Jack's position. Once they're close enough, Strider leaps from his back and fires while soaring through the air. Another arrow hits Jack head on, and Kayde takes a swipe at him, knocking him below the piers. Jack: Aaaaaaugh! He scrambles to his feet, doing his best to nurse his wounds, and he hears the sound of Strider landing near him. He throws a knife at the source of the sound and hears it hit wood. Jack: What? I coulda sworn... Strider: Having trouble? Frustrated, Jack whirls and throws another dagger, hearing it splash seconds later. Strider: The echoes from being under a pier too much? Right after Strider says this, a large wave hits the pier, sending the echoes ringing and drowning out the sounds of their footsteps. The waves combined with the sounds of battle and Diamonds' footsteps above cause Jack to lose his patience and throw knives in every direction. After hearing a whole lot of misses hit the sand, wood, and water, he loses his composure entirely. Jack: Where are you?! What kind of lunatic ARE you? Strider: Lunatic's a funny word for it. Another arrow hits him in the back and he stumbles forward. Strider: I prefer the term hero. Another arrow in his leg. Strider: And you can call me... They whisper in Jack's ear before stabbing him point blank in the chest with an arrow. Jack: STRIIIIIIDEEEERRRRR! A lifeless Jack falls to the ground, and the remaining members of The Spades all retreat upon hearing the echoes of their fallen leader's screams. The Shepherds scramble to the pier and confront Diamonds, who finishes off his cigar before holding his hands up. Diamonds: I don't get my hands dirty. I promise I'll go peacefully. Jimmy: ...Er, alright. After Jimmy takes off Diamonds to get him properly arrested, Strider confronts Joos. Strider: Who are you. Joos: Name's Joos. Strider: Why are you here. Joos: Extenuating circumstances caused me to...er, make a return trip home, as it were. Strider: (I guess my feeling about needing to come back was well-founded.) Joos: What was that? Strider: I'm joining you. Joos: Er, alright? Strider: No excuses. I'll stay out of your way, but there's something I've gotta do, and I have a feeling keeping you around will help me do that. Joos: Um, okay. Jayde: Can we at least get this handsome stranger's name? Mason: And a reason they seem to look familiar? Anyone else getting that vibe? Strider: You must be thinking of someone else. Anyway, I prefer to be called Strider. Jayde: Got it. Love your hair, by the way. Strider's hand shoots up to their shoulder-length brown hair. Strider: Thanks... Maddie: Whew, I'm tired as can be. Let's get back and get some shut-eye, yeah? Will: I agree with the cute one. Let's get some sleep. Thus ended Strider's vigilante justice. Even if it was only a temporary break, they needed to do something very important with this group of almost-as-important people. ''Strider had entered this city alone, without family, but now they were leaving it surrounded by a group of friends almost as tight knit as the one they had lost so many years ago. '' > CHAPTER 9: CASTLE SIEGE < SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This chapter was posted to the Total Drama Writers Forum here Category:Story